The Rune Chronicles
by Trevoor
Summary: Join Aaron and Jade with their quirky teachers and wild friends as they try to save Runescape and learn what it truly means to be heroes, even if they mess up from time to time...
1. A New World And Start

Trevoor: Once upon a time about a year ago, I wrote a story called 'The Rune Chronicles'.

Isaac: It was poorly written with large plotholes.

Aelita: Not to mention short lived.

Trevoor: But it had became my favorite story so I felt the need for it to be relived.

Rayquaza: Then he began to work on the spin-off 'Playing with Fire'.

Isaac: Which had a quality that was much higher.

Trevoor: And slowly my skills grew and a realization hit me as I wrote each letter. I had to not only continue the story, but revamp it for the better.

Yoshi: $ $%&#%^$^^*^%&&&#$ ^$%(#!

Trevoor: Alright, why are we rhyming? Anyways, for you fans-

(Cricket chirps)

Trevoor: …and those new to the series, I'll have you know that this story shall be revamped and continued to your hopeful delight.

(More Cricket chirps)

Trevoor: Damn bugs…

Rayquaza: Trev doesn't own Runescape, just this fanfiction. If he owned Runescape he wouldn't need to write fanfiction. That seems like something that would be obvious…

The Rune Chronicles

Ch1

I felt my head pound as a stumbled around in the darkness. Where was I? Who was I? Oh right, I'm Aaron, Aaron Blown. But back to the first question, where was I?

XxXxXxX Third Person XxXxXxX

Young Aaron Blown slowly began to regain his vision in a cozy, dimly lit room. It was nearly featureless. A man with a thick and unruly grey beard and a sleeveless red platebody was sitting in a chair nearby, reading a small red book with look of contempt upon his face. He looked up at Aaron with a smile.

"Hello my boy!" He cried happily, "Who might you be?"

Aaron was taken aback slightly, he was in this man's home without invitation and he didn't seem to care at all.

"I'm Aaron," He said unsurely.

"Well, great to meet you Aaron," The man replied, "I'm the Guide and I'll help you get started in your new home!"

"New home?" Aaron asked, "What happened to my old home?"

He said when he saw the confused look on the boy's face, "I'm sorry, I had forgotten you've lost your memory."

"WHAT?" Aaron cried in shock.

"Yes, when you come to our world your memory is lost during your travel," The Guide said happily.

Realizing that this conversation wouldn't help Aaron understand anymore, or even cause more questions, he thanked the Guide and went out the door and started along that path towards a large lake down the road. He neared that lake side and peered over to see large schools of shrimp swimming in the water. He was about to turn around when he felt a hand on his back push him forcibly into the water below.

XxXxXxX

"He's entered sir," A man in ragged black robes said calmly.

"Is that so?" Asked the large suit of black, horned armor sitting on the throne nearby, "I've been waiting for too long."

"What should we do sir?" The man in robes asked.

A long sigh could be heard from within the armor on the throne before two red eyes lit up from within. "Crush him Servientis; crush him while he's weak."

The man in the ragged robes, known as Servientis, nodded quickly before exiting the room and walking down the hall. He made his way quickly to the last door in the dimly lit castle wall and pushed it open to reveal a large man with brown flat-top cut hair and a full suit of black armor sitting at a grindstone, sharpening a battle axe of a deep red color.

"Hello Hypnos," Servientis began, "The boss has a bit of a pest problem he wants you to deal with."

Hypnos looked up from his work with a tired eyes and a hint of a smile on his face. He gave the ragged man a quick nod before walking out the door with his battle axe swinging side to side.

XxXxXxX

Aaron scrambled out of the lake as quick as he could, slipping and falling several times in the process. When he returned to the shore he fell to his knees and began to pant repeatedly. He sat there for several moments before he heard a soft giggle above him and looked up to see a girl, about his age, standing above him. Her eyes were a bright green with her laughter and her hair was a dirty blond ponytail that was wildly blowing in the wind.

"Sorry," She laughed, "But you seemed interested in the fish."

Aaron let out a soft growl while getting to his feet, "Well thanks for the better look." He dusted himself off and began to walk further down the trail. Noticing him leaving, the girl began to chase after him.

"I'm sorry," She repeated genuinely, "I was just having fun."

Aaron stopped mid step and sighed, he was having a tough time being mad at this girl. "Alright," He began, "I forgive you."

At these words the girl began to jump up and down happily and hugged the boy, "Thank you!" She stepped back and put her hand out with a large smile on her face, "I almost forgot, I'm Jade!"

Aaron looked at her with a raised eyebrow before shaking her outstretched hand, a bit unsure. "I'm Aaron," He replied, still eyeing her curiously.

"Can I come with you? Just until we get off this island?" She asked looking hopeful. Aaron sighed and shrugged, causing her to sequel and hug him again. "Thank you, Aaron!"

The duo continued walking down the path to the other side of the lake where they met the survival instructor, a grumpy, no nonsense woman named Brynna who taught them to make fires, catch shrimp, and to cook their catches. After saying goodbye the two kept down the path towards a large cottage with a windmill. However, before they could reach the cottage they were stopped by a young man who stood in the middle of the path, his face adorn with freckles and his hair wild and greasy with an orange-red color.

"Hello there," He called with a smirk, "I'm going to ask you kindly to give me anything you have of value."

"And if we don't?" Aaron asked without hesitation. He didn't see this boy as any particular threat, they were about the same build and it was two-on-one.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask," The boy sang before drawing a bronze dagger from his pouch, causing Aaron's eyes to grow wide and Jade to duck behind him. "Now, give me what you got in the pouch."

Aaron wasn't sure what to do; he could run back to Brynna, though it seemed unlikely they'd both make it to her before this guy caught up. He could fight the boy, but that dagger was far more potent than anything he could do right now. Without any rational plan and the boy slowly becoming impatient, Aaron began to panic.

Luckily, the would-be thief was too focused on them to notice the rolling pin before it bounce off his skull, knocking him unconscious Aaron and Jade looked up from the incapacitated boy to see a chef standing above him with a thick grey beard.

"I hope this man didn't cause you much harm," The chef said with a small smile, "He's been nothing but trouble since he got here."

Aaron just stared at the man with wide eyes, but Jade wasted no time getting acquainted. "Thanks for saving us mister, I'm Jade and this is my friend Aaron."

"Great to meet you lass; I'm Lev, the cooking instructor. Come with me to the cottage and I'll teach you to cook a feast fit for a king!" Lev cheered while marching down the path, being quickly followed by the duo he had saved. Once everyone was inside Lev began his teachings.

"First we'll be making some dough with flour and water, can you handle that?" He asked with a smile. Before either Aaron or Jade could answer a loud rumbling shook the cottage, causing Lev to groan. "Now what?"

He marched quickly outside in a huff with Aaron and Jade running to the window, only to be greeted by a large, dark green dragon crashing down onto the field nearby with a rider cloaked in black armor. The rider dismounted and walked up to the frightened chef with slow steps that rattle his armor every time he touched the ground.

"Hello Lev," The dark man said in a deep monotone voice.

"Hypnos," Lev choked out.

"I'm aware that an 'Aaron' has recently come to the island, could you please inform me to wear he might be?" The dark man, Hypnos, asked slowly, his eyes seeming to being staring a hole though Lev's head.

"I can't say I've seen him yet," The chef lied.

"Is that so?" Hypnos asked while lifting his blood red battle axe, "It saddens me that you aren't cooperative." Lev remained silent and Hypnos slowly raised his axe high in the air. "Still can't think of where he might be?" He asked one last time. Receiving on a quick shake of the head, Hypnos swung his axe full force causing both Aaron and Jade to flinch. However, instead of hearing a crack or a splatter like everyone was expecting, a loud '_clang_' rang out in the air. Everyone looked up to that a large man in light blue armor had stepped in a blocked the swing with a thick shield with four large spikes adorning it.

"Hey Hip," the man in the light blue armor greeted happily, "It's been far too long, hasn't it?"

"Valient!" Hypnos said in shock, almost breaking monotone. The knight, now known as Valient, grinned before shoving Hypnos with his large shield, causing the sinister man to stumble backwards. Before he could recover, Valient came charging with a large scimitar the same color as his armor and hit the man forcibly in the chest with the curved weapon and causing him to topple to the ground. Reacting quickly, Hypnos was able to roll out of the way as Valient swung his sword downwards towards him and jump to his feet.

"That was an impressive sneak attack, but you won't get that lucky again," Hypnos called, never breaking his monotone.

"_I_ don't need to," Valient replied with a smug grin, putting an obscene amount of emphasis on the 'I'.

Hypnos raised an eyebrow in confusion while staring at the man in light blue armor. Unknown to him, a black figure began to rise from his shadow, slowly taking the shape of a man. As the darkness faded it revealed a young man, slightly older than Aaron, dawning black robes and holding a wooden staff with a red glass ball on the end. He raised the staff and placed the glass end to Hypnos' back, causing the man to stiffen.

"Cause' I'm the one turning up the heat," The wizard said before his staff started glowing a red color and shooting a fireball into Hypnos' back, causing him to fly off headfirst into Valient's outstretched, gauntlet covered fist with a sickening crack. After swaying several times, the man in black armor collapsed to the ground with a loud groan. The wizard boy took this opportunity to walk up to Valient with a laugh.

"Did you see the look on his face when I shot him?" The wizard asked while continuing to laugh.

"Yes Trev, I saw it," Valient sighed with slight grin, "Did you hear how stupid your fire pun sounded?"

The wizard's face quickly darkened as his glared daggers at the knight. "Go ficken yourself," He barked while pouting, causing Valient to laugh.

"Elvarg," a gurgling voice called, "do 'omthin!"

Valient and Trev looked down at the collapsed man then to the dark green dragon who had begun to charge when its master called. The wizard grabbed his friends shoulder and both disappeared in a puff of smoke as the dragon charged by. The large beast reared up when its targets disappeared and began to scan the area cautiously, not realizing that the two had reappeared beneath its large body. Valient raised his scimitar and Trev raised a golden war hammer, where it came from was a mystery, and on a silent count both brought their weapons down on the creature's front feet, causing it to scream in pain and stampede about.

When the dragon calmed down slightly it turned around to find Aaron standing just outside of the door to the cottage and growled. Without a second though the dragon blew a mighty breath of fire in the young man's direction causing him to flinch and wait for the fiery blast to consume him. After several moments of feeling nothing he began to chant:

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, oh so very dead."

"Open your eyes and see the afterlife then," The voice of the knight, Valient, called sarcastically.

Aaron opened one eye to see the warrior standing in front of him holding up his spiked shield that seemed to stop the flames entirely. After several moments, the dragon decided to give up its attack and scooped up the unconscious Hypnos before flying off into the distance.

"Well then," Valient began while Trev approached the rest of the group, "This trip couldn't have been much more exciting."

"I don't know about you, but I had fun," Trev said happily. He walked over to Lev and handed him a letter with a smile, "Duke Horatio wanted to get this to you, glad he sent us on mail duty today, huh?"

Lev chuckled and took the note, "I believe I should give the Duke my regards sometime soon." Without another word the chef began to inspect for any damage done to his cottage.

As the chef walked away Aaron got a much better look at his and Jade's saviors. Valient was a very large man with an even larger suit of light blue armor that seemed impenetrable, not to mention the large scimitar and spiked shield of the same color. He had short and wavy brown hair and a full goatee upon his face that seemed to match his brown eyes entirely. Aaron took a quick note of the gold and ruby necklace he was wearing.

Trev, on the other hand, was taller than Valient but much lankier than his comrade. He wore black robes with boots and gloves that were a medium blue color. He had a head of medium length hair that was an odd blue color and wore a black wizard's hat over it. Around his neck was a necklace in the shape of a yin-yang sign with a large sapphire in it. In his right hand he clutched his staff with the red bulb on it, with the golden hammer he had been wielding nowhere in sight.

"So, you're Aaron?" Valient asked looking down at the boy.

"Yeah, I am." He answered quietly.

"You were either pretty brave or stupid to just stand there and take a dragonfire without even trying to run," Valient almost complimented, "I was curious if you would like to train under my guidance?"

He looked up with surprise, this warrior who just saved his life wanted him to come with him? Aaron wanted to scream yes but something tugged inside of him, causing him to look over at Jade who was now talking to Trev.

"I don't think I caught your name sweetheart," Trev said with a grin looking down at Jade, who in turn gave him a large smile.

"I'm Jade, Jade Flare," She said happily.

'She never told me her last name,' Aaron thought somewhat angrily before mentally slapping himself.

"Well, I'm Trev J. Slayer," Trev replied happily, "Would you like to come with us as well?"

"Us? As in all four of us?" Aaron asked curiously.

"Yep, we could give you a place to stay and teach you everything you need to know," Trev continued while Valient nodded his head.

"I'd love to!" Jade cheered.

"Then I'm in too," Aaron agreed.

"Great, let's go home then," Valient said with a smile.

"Where is home?" Jade asked curiously.

"A nice little town called Lumbridge," Trev answered while throwing a purple ball of magic at Valient, causing him to disappear into thin air. Before anyone could exclaim in shock Trev had grabbed both Aaron and Jade's hands and caused them all to disappear.

A moment later Lev exited the cottage. "Well, the damage isn't too bad but I could use some help wi-" seeing everyone had disappeared he growled in annoyance, "No one ever wants to hang out with Lev."

XxXxXxX

Isaac: And that concludes chapter one.

Rayquaza: It's great to see the first revamp is done.

Trevoor: I swear to God, if you two keep it up you'll be sitting in the basement for the rest of the week.

Aelita: Anyways, stay tuned for the revamp of chapter two.

Trevoor: Well, seems I've got more work to do.

(Silence)

Trevoor: Great, now I'm doing it too…

(More silence)

Trevoor: *Sigh* Goodnight everybody, we're out.


	2. A Walk Around Town

Rayquaza: And we're back with chapter two.

Isaac: The mere mentioning of it makes me feel blue.

*Gunshot sound*

Trevoor: *Holding gun* WE ARE DONE WITH THE RYMING!

Isaac: Fine, sheesh…

Yoshi: $^! #$^ #$%^#^% *!

Isaac: I was not asking for it…

Aelita: *Sigh* Trev doesn't own Runescape, just plays it.

The Rune Chronicles

Ch. 2

Aaron and Jade crashed to the ground with sick stomachs. The boy shook his head violently and looked up at the blue-haired young man who was on the brink of a laughing fit.

"I see you don't teleport much," Trev stated though his giggles. He was quickly silenced by a vicious looking back hand from Valient.

"Jerk," The knight mumbled while helping Aaron up, quickly being followed in suit with the wizard helping Jade up while rubbing the back of his head. Once on his feet, Aaron spun around to get a good look at the structure before him, a three story stone grey castle surrounded by a towering wall.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"This 'place' is the Lumbridge Castle, and your new home," Trev answered, still rubbing the back of his head.

"This is our home?" Jade said with wide eyes, breaking out in a huge smile when the wizard gave her a small nod.

The small group all walked to the large wooden doors guarding the entrance of the castle and entered promptly. After a quick walk down the well-furnished hallways the group entered a large room that appeared to be a dining hall. At the other end of the hall was a large man with the largest beard Aaron had ever seen on a man and the finest blue tunic visible. He looked up and visibly grinned.

"Hello boys," He called happily, "I hope your trip went well."

"Very," Trev cheered with a smile.

Valient sighed heavily and rubbed his temples, "Hypnos and Elvarg beat us there."

The news seemed to surprise the man, "Hypnos you say? We haven't heard from him in quite some time." He stroked his beard for a moment before shaking any sign of concern from his face. "No matter, will you introduce me to your guests?"

Jade jumped on the opportunity, "Hello! I'm Jade," she then quickly grabbed Aarons arm and held it up, "And this is my friend Aaron!" The boy gave her an annoyed glare but made no attempt to take him arm back.

"Well, great to meet you two," the man replied, "I'm Horacio, Duke of Lumbridge."

Jade and Aaron's eyes widened. "So this is your castle?" Jade asked.

"Indeed it is," Horacio answered happily.

"And you two live here?" The girl asked Valient and Trev.

"Home sweet home," Valient replied with a smirk followed by a nod by the wizard, "Now let's get you two settled in," Valient said while walking back out the door and down the hall, followed quickly by the others. They climbed the spiral staircase up to the second floor for the castle. They walked down the hall to the fourth of the five doors and stopped as Trev opened it wide.

"Your room, madam Flare," Trev said while holding the door open, causing Jade to giggle as she went inside.

The three guys walk to the fifth door, this time opened by Valient. "And this will be your room," He informed while letting the boy in. "We'll be talking to Horatio about the little, 'incident', you should get settled in and go explore the town."

The two older men walked out of the room, leaving Aaron to himself. After a quick look around the mostly empty bedroom, he walked into the hallways to find Jade waiting.

"Want to look around town?" He asked while walking by. The young girl jumped up and down before following the boy down the stairs and out the door.

"What are we going to go first?" Jade questioned happily.

"I don't know, let's just walk around," Aaron said while eyeing the small town. They walked all around; they stopped at the large grey church, passed the smith's house, browsed the general goods store, and got themselves chased out of the fishery. All in all, it was a far better trip than Aaron had anticipated. They ended the day of exploration at the small farm that held sheep within its fences. Jade happily petted the wooly creatures while Aaron kept his distance from the fence.

"Come-on, they won't bite!" the young girl cheered.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"It hasn't bit me!"

Aaron rolled his eyes, choosing not to argue with her terribly flawed logic, and approached the fence. He cautiously held his hand above the sheep's head and slowly petted the creature. He let out a sigh of relief when the sheep reared up and walked away.

"Aw," Jade pouted, "You scared her away."

"I thought you said she was an 'it'," Aaron replied.

"Animals aren't 'its'," She said defiantly.

"But you said it was-"

"She!" The girl interrupted, earning herself a glare.

"Alright, you said **'SHE' **was and 'it'," Aaron corrected while looking away with an annoyed sigh.

"Yes, Jade agreed, "But I have concluded that she is a she."

Aaron looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow as she tried to lure another sheep to the fence so she could pet it, or her, or him, or whatever pronoun she wanted.

"You know we could just go in, right?" Aaron asked when he saw her lunging herself at a sheep that was just out of her reach.

"Are you sure?" She asked while pushing herself off the fence.

"Why would the gate next to the road?" He reasoned pointing to the wooden gate that seemed about ready to fall inward and doom all of Lumbridge to a sheepocalypse. Aaron walked over and nudged the poor gate open and wandered inside, Jade staying close to his back as they walked into the masses of white with a few spots of black.

"See Jade? This is far easier," Aaron said proudly while turning around, only to find her several yards away petting a black lamb that was bleating happily. He wandered over with a small pout as she continued to rub the lambs head, but the scene was far too cute to remain mad at.

"I think it likes me," She beamed happily.

"Yeah, she does," Aaron agreed, correcting her pronoun.

"No, this one's a 'him'," She said while continuing to pet the small creature. Aaron's eye twitched but he refused to have the same argument again.

Jade gave the lamb a few more pats on the head before she heard the thumping of footsteps. "What are ya'll doin' to mah sheep?" A voice called. Both Jade and Aaron turned around to see a farmer in blue overalls and a red and white plain shirt coming out of the farmhouse with a pitchfork.

They both let out a terrified shriek and bolted for the edge of the farm. Jade gracefully hopped the wooden fence and ran up the dirt road out of sight. Aaron however tripped on the fence, cut his chin open, and followed Jade with a very humiliating limp. They ran, or staggered, their way to a nearby boulder and dived behind it. They spent several moments panting behind the large rock before sitting down and looking each other in the eye.

And then they laughed.

It wasn't a crescendo from giggled to hysterics, but an instant chorus of pure laughter that covered the duo. They continued until they're sides hurt and the laugher had died to an occasional giggle.

"You ok?" Jade asked while rubbing the already healing chin.

"Yeah," Aaron said, "I'll be fine. Let's go home."

Jade nodded and jumped to her feet, turning to skip down the road with Aaron following her back with a slight limp. They were halfway back to Lumbridge when they ran into a sick sight. The red-haired freak that had attempted to mug them was standing in-between them and their new home. Jade squeaked and ducked behind Aaron like she had the first time they had encounter the boy.

"Well, if it isn't the sweetheart and the killjoy," The boy taunted with a toothy grin.

"What do you want?" Aaron asked, "And I'm tons of fun."

"I'm sure you're the life of the party," The boy said slightly bored, "Anyways, I'm going to ask you to hand over your valuables, again."

"And if we refuse, again?" Aaron replied.

The boy grinned and drew a long, grey sword from his side, "I think you get the point."

"Aw, that's my line," a familiar voice said sadly. The three teenagers turned to see Trev jump down from a nearby tree, "Did you hear that Val? He stole my pun."

Said knight strolled around the tree with a large grin on his face, "Don't worry, I heard him. The kid's got no respect."

The boy seemed to be enraged by Valient, "I'm no child, I'm Draco Lombardi. It seems you're the ones without respect." He stared at the two newcomers with a puffing red face for several moments before charging at Trev. The wizard stared Draco in the eye as he ran for him with a knowing smile plastering his face. Before the redhead could lunge at him, Trev had vanished into a puff of smoke that the sword cut though with a loud 'clang'. Draco slowly looked up to see his sword lying uselessly on Valient's breast plate.

"I'm afraid your sword," Valient began while grabbing the blade and slowly bending it skyward until it snapped, "just isn't up to standard."

Draco stared at the useless blade, then at Valient, back to the blade, and began to run over the horizon in a frantic dash.

Trev chuckled, appearing in a puff of smoke next to Jade, "He seemed a bit bent out of shape when you broke his sword."

"Are you out of jokes yet?" Valient asked while glaring at the wizard.

"One more, 'he shouldn't _METAL_ around with us,'" Trev continued with a large smile. Noticing the lack of amusement from the others he hung his head low.

"Let's go home before you embarrass yourself anymore," Valient mumbled as he began walking away. After a few moments and sighs the wizard followed obediently.

"Wait, how did you know where we were?" Jade asked the larger man.

"When Farmer Fred starts shouting, everyone in Lumbridge can hear him, didn't take long to connect the dots and come after you two," He said with a smile, "Now hurry up, dinner's waiting."

Jade and Aaron walked several steps behind the older men on the trip home.

"I think we're in for more than we bargained for," Aaron whispered into Jade's ear.

"So what? I think we're going to have a lot of fun," She said merrily before catching up to Trev and starting a random conversation with him.

Aaron stood still and just watched the group walk away as the sun slowly began to set in a golden glow.

"Well, our lives will at least be interesting."

XxXxXxX

Trevoor: Well, I owe you all an apology for how long this chapter took; I'm still getting back into the writing groove.

Isaac: Excuses.

Trevoor: Moron.

Isaac: Jerk.

Trevoor: Jag.

Isaac: Ass.

Aelita: Don't make me separate you…

Trevoor: *Sigh* See ya next time folks!


	3. To the Tower!

Trevoor: *Walks in with an eyepatch.*

Aelita: What happened to you?

Trevoor: I have stupid friends…

Yoshi: %& $%&%#^*#&$% !#$^%?

Isaac: Obviously…

Trevoor: Let's just drop the subject, will someone do the disclaimer?

Rayquaza: Trev doesn't own Runescape, but he does own a fake eye.

Trevoor: Come-on guys!

The Rune Chronicles

Ch. 3

After a rather uneventful dinner and a soothing night's sleep, Aaron awoke with a faint smile on his lips. He looked around his new room, in his new home, in his new life. 'This isn't so bad,' He though happily as he got off his bed. He quickly got dressed and ran downstairs into the dining hall to find Valient reading a newspaper, Jade talking Duke Horatio's ear off, and the poor Duke himself politely listening to the excitable girl.

"Morning Aaron!" Jade cheered before returning to deafening the poor Duke. Aaron gave her a small wave in return before sitting down next to Valient, eagerly waiting for breakfast.

Valient's eyebrow suddenly shot up while reading the paper, "Horatio, listen to this: "Break-in At Artisans Workshop, Large Amounts Of Ingots Stolen."

"That's odd," Horatio replied, "I wonder who could have stolen those ingots?"

Valient shifted in his seat and scanned the paper over again. "Says here several onlookers saw a lean man with white hair run in and back out with several sacks of the metal."

"Well, if it was one man I'm sure the dwarves can handle it," Duke Horatio said confidently.

"Yeah," Valient shrugged, turning the page.

The group waited several minutes, Valient reading, Jade talking off Horatio's ear, and Aaron laying on the table in boredom, before Trev marched in with several plates of eggs, toast, and slices of ham for the hungry members of the castle. He quickly dropped plates off in front of each chair and plopped down in the empty seat next to Valient where he began to wolf down his breakfast, to his friend's disgust.

"Can't you eat like a normal person?" Valient asked, poking at his egg.

"'ohp," Trev replied with a full mouth and a huge grin.

"You're disgusting," The knight mumbled while taking a bite of his toast, earning a glare from the wizard.

All in all, breakfast only lasted a few minutes before each plate was squeaky clean. Horatio rose from the chair with a small bow. "My apologies, but I do have some work to get to, try to stay out of trouble will you?" Horatio quickly left the dinning hall, presumably to his own room. Trev and Valient jumped up after the Duke had left the room.

"We should get going as well, let's go," Trev said happily, beckoning to Aaron and Jade.

"Where are we going?" Aaron asked cautiously.

"Well," Valient began, "You are our apprentices, we have to teach you two something."

Aaron and Jade shrugged and began following the two older men. They got to the door before Jade looked back, "What about the dishes?"

"Hm?" Trev grunted while looking over his shoulder, "Oh Hands, could you come here?"

On cue, a glowing white hand appeared from upstairs and floated over to the wizard, giving him a happy wave.

"Good morning to you, too," Trev greeted with a smile, "Sorry to do this, but could you clean up down here for me? We have to run." The hand replied with a thumbs up and floated into the dining hall. Aaron and Jade stared wide eyed at the floating appendage.

"Oh right, Hands!" Trev called the hand back in, "Hands, these are our new apprentices, Aaron and Jade. Aaron and Jade, this is Hands, my assistant."

"Nice to meet you Hands," Jade greeted happily, shaking the magic hand. Aaron, on the other hand, just grunted at the creature with a quick nod. Hands gave a quick salute and flew back into the dining hall.

"Now let's go," Valient called from the front door of the castle.

XxXxXxX

"I'm sorry, could you run that by me again," The black suit of armor with the glowing red eyes growled while sharpening a black broadsword on a grindstone.

"Um, well, I, uh," Servientis stuttered, staring wide eyed at the sword on the spinning rock, flinching at every stray spark, "Um, uh, Hypnos was, um-"

"Spit it out!" The dark suit of armor roared.

The raggedy man straightened up and saluted. "Hypnos failed sir! The knight and the wizard were there! They're currently training the boy and the girl! What should we do sir?!" Servientis shouted, trying his best not to cry.

The dark man in armor walled over to his throne and slouched down into the chair. "Any good news?" He asked rubbing his temples though the horned helmet.

"They are splitting up for the day, we could easily strike them," The ragged man said happily, showing his master a crystal ball. The red eyes peered over the orb to see the group split into two at a fork in the road. He began to chuckle while taking the ball into his gauntlets.

"Send Hypnos right away, divide and conquer!" The red eyed man said happily.

Servientis instantly frowned, "He can't, his jaw is shattered, Karina said that he should stay in bed for a few weeks, maybe a month."

The armored man's mood died again, "We will not lose this opportunity, I'll send you if I must!"

"Why don't we send Karina? There's nothing else she can do for Hypnos." Servientis suggested, fearing for his life. His master rolled his neck to think it over.

"Very well, send her at once," He agreed while turning his attention back to the crystal ball, "While you're at it, get this boy, he may be of some use to us," He continued while pointing to the redhead boy shown in the ball. The rag cloaked man peered into the crystal ball to watch said boy as he held up a poor young girl while snorting and laughing.

"But, take all the time you need to get the boy," The armored man said with a small amount of disgust.

"Yeah," Servientis agreed while walking off to find Karina.

XxXxXxX

"Aaron, calm down," Valient said forcefully as they walked north of Lumbridge.

"What if something happens to Jade while we're not there?" Aaron demanded, fearing for the girl's safety.

"I highly doubt something will happen to them, the Wizard Tower is one of the safest places in Gielinor," The knight assured the young boy, "And if something does happen, Trev will be there."

Aaron scoffed, "That's your argument, 'she'll be safe with the jackass?'"

Valient rolled his eyes, "'The jackass' won't let anything happen, he already adores the girl."

Aaron shook his head and dropped the subject, "So, where are we going?"

"There's a decent armory in Varrock, we'll get you some armor and weapons and if we have time, let you break them in on a punching bag," Valient explained while marching on.

Aaron followed behind the large knight with a bit of stride and a small smile, he was going to be a knight, and he was going to be the best knight there ever was.

Valient was right, nothing would go wrong.

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Jade was happily following the dark wizard westward towards the Wizard Tower he had mentioned back at the fork in the road.

"So I'm going to learn magic?" She questioned excitedly.

"Yup," The wizard replied with a smile.

"Will I get a hat like yours?"

"Yes."

"And I'll shoot magic from my hands."

"Indeed."

"And I'll fight monsters?"

"Correct."

"And I'll be able to fly on a broomstick."

"If you get good," Trev said with a smirk, happy the young girl was so excited about being a witch.

"I can't wait!" She cheered, throwing her hands in the air excitedly.

The wizard let out a small chuckle, "Can you at least wait until you get a staff?"

"Yeah," Jade replied with a slight blush as she put her hands behind her back.

Trev just shook his head with a small chuckle and continued walking down the worn forest path. They walked only a few moments before Jade spoke up again.

"Aaron was worried something might happen," She said solemnly.

The wizard looked at Jade with concern. He quickly put on a confident smile and, "He doesn't know what he's talking about." He puffed out his chest slightly and kept walking, "You'd sooner be struck by lightning then attacked with me around."

Jade giggled at his confidence and jogged up to his side. They walked in a comfortable silence until a large drop landed on the rim of Trev's hat with a loud 'plop'.

"Uh-oh," Trev mumbled while looking up to the sky, wondering when the grey clouds had blown in, "Looks like Saradomin wants to test my theory."

Jade stepped closer to Trev worriedly, causing him to laugh nervously, "Don't worry, I'm just kidding. Let's go before the storm hits us."

Trev ran off down the trail, being quickly followed by Jade. It only took a few seconds before they hit a stone bridge that led to a small island with a large tower standing proudly in the center. Trev calmly walked across the long bridge and walked into the tower without a thought, followed closely by a worried Jade. Their shoulders released their tension as they heard the storm start only a second after they entered the building.

When they entered the stone tower, they were greeted by a large group a wizards and witches dressed in blue robes and hats. Jade stood shyly behind Trev but calmed after several mages gave them kind welcomes and move so they could reach the library located at the back of the room. Once inside, Jade marveled at all the colorful books on magic in the room.

Trev turned to Jade as she browsed one of the shelves with amazement, "Stay here, ok?"

Jade turned to him and nodded before returning to the shelf. She looked over the many books on the wall on different spells, potions, curses, and enchantments. The more she browsed around the more excited she got about learning magic.

"Alright, here you go," Jade snapped up at Trev's voice. She spun on her heel to find the wizard in front of her holding out a leather bag, which she cautiously took. She peered in to see several stones with colorful symbols on them.

"What are these?" She asked, cocking her head.

"Runes, they are what allows us to use magic," Trev explained, "Now that you have them all you need now are robes and a hat." Trev snapped his fingers and Jades cloths changed into black robes like Trev's own and a matching witch's hat.

Jade twirled in her new robe and hat with a happy giggle, "I love it!"

"Glad you like it," Trev said with a smile, "Now let's make some magic."

Jade stared at him with wide eyes, "In here?"

"Sure why not?" Trev replied with a shrug, "Now imagine having a ball of air in your hand."

Jade looked down at her hands and held them out. She began concentrating and a white ball of wind appeared in her hand, causing Trev's eyes to widen in shock.

"What? Did I do it wrong?" She asked avoiding his stare.

"No," He said softly, "You're a natural!"

"Really?" The witch-in-training cheered.

"Yup," Trev nodded happily, "Let's go show the guys, you've already accomplished everything I had planned for today. Tomorrow we'll teach you some more spells and get you a staff, o.k.?"

They started towards the door, Trev complimenting the new witch and Jade blushing the whole way, until they heard a crash and a few screams from outside. The duo's eyes widened and they ran to the door, Trev tore the door open violently.

"What's going on ou-," He stopped mid-sentence with wide eyes, "Aw, fuck..."

Trev was instantly shot backwards though the air by a bolt of electric blue lightning. Jade screamed as she watched the wizard slam into the bookshelf and collapse onto the ground twitching from the electricity. He slowly rose to his feet, only to have the shelf he crashed into to fall on top of him covering him in splintering wood and blazing books.

"Trev!" She screamed as she ran towards the burning pile that covered the young man. However before she could reach Trev, a low, slightly husky voice called from behind.

"I wouldn't little girl," The voice called tauntingly, "You might get burned."

Jade slowly turned around to face a pale young woman with long, wavy black hair and dressed in the same black robes and hat she was. In her hand she held a staff with a smoking turquoise bulb on the end.

"I don't think we've been introduced," she said with a fake smile, "I'm Karina, and I'm going to kill you two."

XxXxXxX

Rayquaza: A cliffhanger! Oh my god!

Isaac: I thought you were a god…

Rayquaza: Something about screaming: 'Oh my me!' sounds weird…

Yoshi: $%# $% #%$& $%&^ $%^ !

Aelita: I don't know, it sounds redundant and egotistic.

Trevoor: Yeah, my eye has been cut open and you guys don't care, great…

Isaac: You're right; I shouldn't turn a blind eye to your problems.

Trevoor: …I hate you.


End file.
